The objective of the Stroke Models Unit is the study of experimental cerebrovascular disease. Physiologic, biochemical, and histopathologic markers are monitored in a variety of different animal species interfaced with pre-, intra- and post-ictal therapies for cerebral ischemic events. The latter investigations should provide data relevant to the clinical management of cerebrovascular disease.